gdefandomcom-20200214-history
Totalpro Missing Cookies
Totalpro Missing Cookies (TPMC) is a GDE Game created by @ConstrictorZ and @DestroyerXL44. The game's focus is on exploring the country of Geometrica as Totalpro64, and recovering his cookies which were stolen by Flickflock and Evil Totalpro64. There are also a few side-quests, but only one of them is in a finished state. The game is the largest GDE game (and possibly GDE project) created to this date. Plot Summary The plot is similar to that of The Cookie War, and could be considered a better retake of it because of how The Cookie War fell apart. The game starts in Totalpro's house, where Totalpro is looking for where he put his cookies. After finding the key to his cookie storage, he jumps into it, only to find out it is empty. There is a single cookie in it, but it gets pulled away by something. Totalpro follows the cookie, but finds a giant pile of boxes addressed to him. When he goes to open the boxes, a mysterious cube tells totalpro there are some cookies back where he came from, so totalpro quickly heads back. The mystery person moves a poster on the wall to reveal an exit from the cookie storage, which implies that Totalpro's cookies were taken from the storage. Totalpro quickly heads out, going straight to TOI to get help. However, the cube is revealed to be Flickflock just after Totalpro leaves. Once he arrives at TOI, Totalpro finds Blockblock and Terra. Terra tries to find the cookies she had earlier, but they've been stolen too. This leads everyone to think all the cookies in Geometrica have been stolen. Terra mentions that there was a cookie detector in Syringe that they could use, but she left her keycard to get to Syringe upstairs. Once totalpro gets it, they all go down there, only to find out the detector can only detect cookies that are very close by, rendering it ineffective. Another problem rises, too: Others saw totalpro and blockblock get taken down to Syringe, and they want to visit it too. Eventually, Terra decides to let them in, and they all come down on a packed elevator. Unsure of what to do next, Totalpro follows a suggestion from DXL to go check out the library for some stuff to do. Totalpro sees a video on the computer that says “FLOOR 100 FLOOR 100” a ton of times, and tries to find Ultra for help. However, ultra is nowhere to be found, so TP heads up to Floor 100 by himself. When he gets there, he finds that Flickflock captured Ultra, and that all the cookies in Geometrica were stolen by him and Evil Totalpro. Flickflock attempts to kill Totalpro, but fails and retreats. After calling Snek up to Floor 100 to fix the launchpad, TP sets off into Stikbotville. In Stikbotville, Totalpro meets McCube, who offers to give him some Cube Gummies in exchange for some materials. Totalpro collects metal (from the Geometrica River), screws (from the Blockblock Museum), and a gravity orb (from Logan’s abandoned house). McCube doesnt give Totalpro any more gummies however, instead giving Totalpro a ticket to ride the boat down the river. Seeing the boat as a way to look for ETP and FF elsewhere, Totalpro accepts and sets out on the boat. While on the boat, it’s revealed that McCube was Evil Totalpro in disguise, and that the boat actually goes to where ETP and FF’s secret base is. Realizing the mistake, Flickflock quickly uses a dual portal on himself, creating Reverse Flickflock to stop Totalpro64. Reverse Flickflock accidentally hurts himself though, and retreats. Totalpro goes on to the Not an Evil Base, and makes his way through it. He finds the Not a Secret Lab in it, where he finds out that the materials he gave to Evil Totalpro were used to make the Clonetron, a device that can make identical copies of anything. Evil Totalpro and Flickflock discuss their plan to use the Clonetron to feed themselves forever with cookies and take over Geometrica, when Totalpro shows up. Totalpro prepares for a fight, but Evil Totalpro makes a quick decision to use the Clonetron on himself, creating a huge Evil Totalpro army. He goes with his new army to the city of Geopolis, and Totalpro hurries after him. At Geopolis, Totalpro finds Scratchcat40, who has formed a group of people to stop Evil Totalpro. They give Totalpro a hint on how to defeat the Evil Totalpro clones, and Totalpro fights through the clones to get to the highest tower, where he thinks the great view will help him find Evil Totalpro. Luckily he does find Evil Totalpro, in fact ETP is on top of the tower. There’s a fight between them, but Evil Totalpro quickly realizes that Totalpro will only keep avoiding his attacks, which will make the fight last forever. Totalpro suggests that ETP “think bigger”, which leads Evil Totalpro to run off and prepare something big. Totalpro follows (of course) and Evil Totalpro uses his final attack: all the clones combine into a giant Evil Totalpro, and ETP enters the big boy phase, and actually wins. Defeated, Totalpro is thrown on the ground. Evil Totalpro heads down to finish the job, but is stopped by Scratchcat40’s team, who try to stall him and give Totalpro more time to get up. While knocked out, Totalpro hears a voice in his head telling him to get up. Totalpro is reluctan at first, but quickly decides to get up, and gains a supernatural power seemingly out of nowhere that he uses to defeat Evil Totalpro. Totalpro presses space to beat the game and throws Evil Totalpro off into the distance, and heads back to the Not an Evil Bass with BlackCat626 to destroy the cloner. The cloner is successfully destroyed, and it’s revealed that Totalpro’s cookies were in his cookie storage alol along, in the boxes addressed to him. The game ends with Totalpro flying back home in his ship as credits roll. In a post credits scene, Evil Totalpro is seen talking to a voice in his head that says it knows how to help with Evil Totalpro’s true intentions. The voice mentions that it will arrive at Evil Totalpro’s planet soon, and is unable to give a name before the screen fades to black. Gameplay TPMC is generally played like a normal GDE platformer, using similar physics. However, it isn’t focused on platforming. It’s more story-based, with bosses being the real gameplay part. Boss fights generally consist of avoiding everything thrown at you until your opponent gets bored and walks away. Trivia * It likely has the most characters in it out of all episodes. * The game‘s story is largely based on The Cookie War. Many plot elements and objects are reused, such as: ** Totalpro’s cookies being stolen by Evil Totalpro64 and Flickflock, who have teamed up. ** The cookie cloner. ** Totalpro’s cookie storage. ** A team being formed by Totalpro’s friends to stop ETP and FF. * Some new story elements were added as well, including: ** A mysterious voice making an offer to ETP ** Syringe being a location ** Evil Totalpro making an army of himself instead of making a seperate army ** Reverse Flickflock. * TPMC can take up to 10 minutes to load on some computers, and sometimes not load entirely. * TPMC took too long to make (over 1 year), and it's large size doesn't justify that. Most causes for the delay were due to general laziness on the part of both people working on it. * There were a total of 4 side quests fully planned, but only one was finished (Being the cafe quest). *TPMC was intented to take place, like The Cookie War, directly after Totalpro64 completes Back on Track, but such lore isn't directly stated in the game. *TPMC is the first and currently only GDE to be proposed to be featured. It was submitted by @Bluejayisthebest. *There‘s a debug mode in TPMC that’s only accessible by using the @totalpro64 account. *There are several inside jokes and references to the community hidden in TPMC: **The library computer running “Arrhythmia OS” after Ultraorange has used it is a reference to Ultra’s Project Arrhythmia levels. **The Hall of Fame has several images from the starboard in the TOI discord server. **The Blockblock Museum is based on this project. **The way the welcome sign refers to TOI as “The Tower That Will Last Forever” and Snek says that because of Syringe’s addition “people will stay here forever” is a joke relating to the constant moving from discord server to discord server that the community sometimes goes through. **The slideshow-inator playing GDE: The Level Editor is a joke about how there are several GDEs about the level editor. ***This was actually a placeholder that DXL and ConZ forgot to remove/ **Reverse Flickflock was a joke that Logan and ConstrictorZ came up with in the Discord Server used for TPMC development. ***Before you ask, Logan was in that server because he used it for developing The Cookie Battle as well, and it was just a free server that was useable for TPMC too. **DXL’s scripts are a reference to his scripts for GDEs in real life. ***HE HAS A LOT. LIKE WAY TOO MANY **Terra’s computer being referenced as “extremely powerful” is a reference to how her computer is very powerful irl. **There is a hidden message that shows up in the cutscene with the elevator that says “dxl doesn’t know how doors work”. This is a note to how the elevator is positioned incorrectly. **Scratchcat40 asking if he can be in TPMC in the elevator cutscene is a reference to how he has asked many times to be in multiple different projects, including The Cookie War, which TPMC was based off of. ***Ironically enough, he never asked to be in TPMC, and was put in for purposes outside of being able to make this joke as well. **The Gamer Room features Cubix on all of the game art. No reason for this really, but it works. **Terra’s keycard taking 69 searches of her painting to find is based on a suggestion on how to get her keycard by Seanski2. **The abandoned house is Logan’s old house, and is a reference to how he had left the GDE community near the beginning of TPMC’s development. Category:Games Category:Finale Arc